danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy (ダンガンロンパ３ –The End of 希望ヶ峰学園– Danganronpa 3 – The End of kibōgamine gakuen) jest serią anime TV, która się rozpoczęła w lipcu 2016 i była reżyserowana przez Seiji Kishi z Lerche. To nie jest adaptacja anime żadnej z gier, a całkowicie nowa historia, kontrolowana przez twórcę serii, Kazutakę Kodakę. Anime miało rozstrzygać historię Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, jak i opowieść Danganronpy. Anime jest podzielone na dwa Arce: Side: Future, pierwszy rozdział, jest sequelem Danganropy 2: Goodbye Despair. Opowiada o Makoto Naegim, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahinie i dwunastu innych członkach Fundacji Przyszłości, podczas ostatniej zabójczej gry. Side: Despair, drugi rozdział, jest prequelem całej serii. Tłumaczy przeszłość Remnants of Despair i jak się nimi stali. Oba arce są transmitowane jeden z drugim: Side: Future ''był transmitowany 11 lipca i pojawiał się każdego poniedziałku, a ''Side: Despair ''emitowano 14 lipca oraz nadawano go w każdy czwartek. Odcinki miały być oglądane w tej kolejności, a także dwa arce nie powinno się oglądać oddzielnie. 'Side: Hope', ostateczny odcinek, specjał, transmitowany po zakończeniu obu rozdziałów. Kończyło arc Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. ''Side: Hope ''wyemitowano 29 września. 23 czerwca 2016, FUNimation, kompania, która tworzyła dubbing i napisy do wcześniejszego anime ''Danganropy, ujawniła, że będą transmitować odcinki z napisami. 13 lipca 2016, Funimation, ogłosiło, iż obie, Side: Future oraz Side: Despair będą emitowane z dubbingiem 10 i 11 sierpnia. Rozwój Pierwszy zwiastun anime pojawił się 2 grudnia, 2015, podczas prezentacji, na konferencji prasowej zwołanej przez Spike Chunoft. Pierwszy zwiastujący obrazek ukazywał Kyoko, Aoi i Makoto będącego w kajdankach. Oryginalny plan miał na celu stworzenie anime Danganronpy 2. Widać to w zwiastunie: Podobnie do pierwszego zwiastuna Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, ''zaczyna się, myląc, że nadchodząca część jest grą o codziennym życiu, które się dzieje między dwoma grami, przed Tragedią. Pierwszy zwiastun dla anime ''Danganronpa 3 ''rozpoczyna się z zanikającą w tle "2", jak gdyby zapowiadano anime Danganronpy 2. Nagle pojawia się Monokuma, który "niszczy nadzieję fanów" i mówi prawdziwe ogłoszenie.'' Pierwotnie, plan był taki, aby stworzyć coś, co dotyczyłoby Rozpraw Klasowych, ale ponieważ to byłoby "zbyt bolesne dla uczniów Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, żeby znowu siebie zabijali", twórcy zdecydowali się na anime. Wierzyli, iż historia może być opowiedziana jedynie w ten sposób i gdyby zrobili grę, zamiast anime, nie byliby w stanie uchwycić rzeczy, tak, jak planowali. Jednak nie będzie tam żadnych elementów badań, tylko niepewność. 22 marca 2016, Tygodnik Famitsu ukazał dwanaście nowych postaci, powiązanych z Fundacją Przyszłości. Nowy zwiastun ujawnił imiona i podstawowe zdarzenia w dwóch przyszłych rozdziałach. Według zwiastuna, Side: Future ''będzie opowiadać o nowej zabójczej grze oraz o tym, jak "nadzieja zabije nadzieję" (wspominając, że 16 członków Fundacji Przyszłości zostanie zmuszonych do wzajemnego mordu), pomimo tego, co wcześniej powiedział Kodaka. Przed ukazaniem zwiastuna, Kodaka podał błędną informację na jego Twitterze, mówiąc, iż Remnants of Despair nie będą mieć w tym żadnej roli, jak i nie zostaną pokazani w przyszłości, co zdenerwowało fanów. Jednak, po wypuszczeniu zwiastuna, okazało się, że tak właściwie będzie im poświęcona cała seria. Kodaka przeprosił i wyznał, że tylko kłamał: "Przepraszam wszystkich, których zmartwiłem moimi tweetami z wczorajszego dnia. Poczułem się trochę psotnie i ukazałem granicę między rozpaczą, a nadzieją. Psotne serce jest napędem rzeczy, które robię, lecz nieładnie kłamać. Nie będą mi przeszkadzać komentarze typu "co za okropny żart, Kodaka" lub "Lubię to, co robi, ale jest on złą osobą", do czasu, aż będziecie usatysfakcjonowani." Początkowa i Końcowa Piosenka 10 maja 2016, ujawniono, że opening dla ''Side: Despair będzie zagrany przez zespół binaria i nazywa się Kami-iro Awase (カミイロアワセ, dosł. Dopasować Kolorowi Boga), a ending zaśpiewa Megumi Ogata jako Nagito Komaeda, zwany Zettai Kibō Birthday ''(絶対希望バースデー, dosł. ''Urodziny absolutnej Nadziei). 17 maja 2016, okazało się, iż opening dla Side: Future ''zagra Maon Kurosaki i TRUSTRICK, skomponowany przez Billy oraz Sayakę Kanda. Będzie się nazywać ''DEAD OR LIE (ŚMIERĆ LUB KŁAMSTWO), ''a ending stworzony przez TRUSTRICK i nazywa się ''Recall THE END (Odwołać KONIEC) Streszczenie Side: Future Przez największy, najokropniejszy i najtragiczniejszy incydent w historii ludzkości, Ultimate Despair doprowadziły świat do destrukcji. W celu ocalenia tonącego w rozpaczy świata, została założone Fundacja Przyszłości. Po pokonaniu Junko Enoshimy, Makoto i przyjaciele z Klasy 78-ej, dołączyli do Future Foundation. Pracowali nad odbudowaniem świata, lecz Makoto został oskarżony o zdradę, ponieważ chronił Remnants of Despair. Wszyscy, którzy się zebrali na rozprawę Makoto zostali uwięzieni i zmuszeni przez Monokumę do "Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry". Każdemu założono dziwną bransoletkę, uwalniającą płyn usypiający w odpowiednim czasie. Kiedy śpią, zdrajca zabija członka Fundacji Przyszłości. Żeby przetrwać, muszą odnaleźć zdrajcę i powstrzymać zabójstwa. Zasady rozprawy klasowej nie są wprowadzone do tej zabójczej gry. Makoto i inni zostali doprowadzeni do sytuacji zabicia lub bycia zabitym. Teraz zaczyna się historia rozpaczy, gdzie nadzieja zabija nadzieję. Side: Despair Prywatna placówka "Akademia Szczytu Nadziei" jest oficjalną szkołą, która gromadzi licealistów z każdego kraju, aby poznać ich talenty. Dodatkowo, w przeciwieństwie do Superlicealnych talentów, za wysokie czesne, normalni uczniowie mogą chodzić do zwykłych klas znanych jako Kurs Rezerwowy. Talent nie był jedynym wspomnianym aspektem, ale też wyjątkowe osobowości uczniów Klasy 77-tej. Jednak nie tylko co ich talent, a bardziej ich wytrwałość, "Najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu jest cenić osobowość tak, jak talent, ponieważ to tworzy najwięcej wspomnień" - te słowa powiedział normalny licealista, który wielbił tą szkołę. Jednak dokonania pewnego tajemniczego Projektu unosiły się nad wodą i coś, co kiedyś było oddalone dla szkoły jest teraz powszechnie znane. Chłopak z kursu rezerwowego, Hajime Hinata pragnął talentu. Wydarzenie niedługo będzie predestynowane między jego przyszłością, a informacjami szkoły, których się nie spodziewa. To będzie historia Tragedii. To jest opowieść Nadziei, która kończy się w Rozpaczy. Lista Odcinków * Do trzech razy sztuka, Side: Future #01 * Witaj Ponownie, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei, Side: Despair #01 * Powiesić Wiedźmę, Side: Future #02 * Me nieczyste serce dla Ciebie, Side: Despair #02 * Okropna przemoc i puste słowa, Side: Future #03 * Pożegnanie wszystkich przyszłości, Side: Despair #03 * Kto jest kłamcą, Side: Future #04 * Melancholia, Zaskoczenie i Zaginięcie Nagito Komaedy, Side: Despair #04 * Marzenia odległych dni, Side: Future #05 * Początek Końca, Side: Despair #05 * No man is an island, Side: Future #06 * Beznadziejne, przeznaczone spotkanie, Side: Despair #06 * Dziewczyny Ultra Rozpaczy, Side: Future #07 * Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, Side: Despair #07 * Who Killed Cock Robin, Side: Future #08 * Najgorsze przypadkowe spotkanie, Side: Despair #08 * Jesteś moim powodem śmierci, Side: Future #09 * Chisa Yukizome się nie uśmiecha, Side: Despair #09 * Śmierć, Destrukcja, Rozpacz, Side: Future #10 * Uśmiechnij się do Rozpaczy, w imię Nadziei, Side: Despair #10 * Wszystkie dobre rzeczy, Side: Future #11 * Żegna''j, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei, Side: Despair'' #11 * Zawsze jest najciemniej, Side: Future #12 * Side: Hope - Akademia Nadziei i Uczniowie Rozpaczy Postacie Side: Future Głowne * Makoto Naegi * Kyoko Kirigiri * Aoi Asahina * Yasuhiro Hagakure * Monokuma * Monomi/Usami * Kazuo Tengan * Kyosuke Munakata * Koichi Kizakura * Seiko Kimura * Chisa Yukizome * Juzo Sakakura * Miaya Gekkogahara * Ruruka Ando * Sonosuke Izayoi * Ryota Mitarai * Daisaku Bandai * Great Gozu Poboczne * Monaca Towa * Byakuya Togami * Komaru Naegi * Toko Fukawa/Genocider Syo Epizodyczna * Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura * Nagisa Shingetsu * Nienazwana Nauczycielka W-Fu * Sayaka Maizono * Junko Enoshima Camea * Kazuichi Soda * Teruteru Hanamura * Gundham Tanaka * Ultimate Imposter * Sonia Nevermind * Mahiru Koizumi * Hiyoko Saionji * Ibuki Mioda * Nagito Komaeda/Sługa * Mikan Tsumiki * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu * Peko Pekoyama * Akane Owari * Nekomaru Nidai * Masaru Daimon * Kotoko Utsugi * Jataro Kemuri * Leon Kuwata * Chihiro Fujisaki * Mondo Owada * Kiyotaka Ishimaru * Hifumi Yamada * Celestia Ludenberg * Sakura Ogami Side: Despair Główne * Chisa Yukizome * Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura * Chiaki Nanami * Nagito Komaeda * Akane Owari * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu * Mahiru Koizumi * Hiyoko Saionji * Kazuichi Soda * Gundham Tanaka * Mikan Tsumiki * Nekomaru Nidai * Sonia Nevermind * Teruteru Hanamura * Peko Pekoyama * Ibuki Mioda * Ultimate Imposter * Junko Enoshima * Mukuro Ikusaba Poboczne * Jin Kirigiri * Koichi Kizakura * Kyosuke Munakata * Kazuo Tengan * Juzo Sakakura * Ryota Mitarai Epizodyczne * Nienazwana Nauczycielka WFu * Natsumi Kuzuryu * Sato * Seiko Kimura * Ruruka Ando * Sonosuke Izayoi * Makoto Naegi * Sōshun Murasame * Karen Kisaragi * Sayaka Maizono * Chiaki Nanami * Ryōta Someya * Sōsuke Ichino * Kiriko Nishizawa * Aiko Umesawa * Tomohiko Gōryoku * Daiki Kubo * Asukasei Hino * Tarō Kurosaki * Tsubasa Kamii * Suzuko Kashiki * Shōji Yokō Camea * Kyoko Kirigiri * Byakuya Togami * Aoi Asahina * Toko Fukawa * Yasuhiro Hagakure * Leon Kuwata * Chihiro Fujisaki * Mondo Owada * Kiyotaka Ishimaru * Hifumi Yamada * Celestia Ludenberg * Sakura Ogami * Yūto Kamishiro * Yasuke Matsuda Zwiastuny ダンガンロンパ３ –The End of 希望ヶ峰学園–　プロモーションムービー DanganRonpa 3 Anime Trailer 1|Pierwszy Zwiastun. 「ダンガンロンパ３-The End of 希望ヶ峰学園-」PV|Drugi Zwiastun. Ciekawostka * Na swoim Twitterze, Kodaka napisał, że to anime jest podziękowaniem dla fanów Danganronpy: "Pierwsza animacja Danganronpy spowodowała wzrost liczby fanów Danganropy. Jednakże, Danganronpa 3 będzie zadedykowana osobom, które wspierały Danganronpę, aż do teraz. Pomyślałem o tym, co może was najbardziej zainteresować i uznałem, że powinienem to zrobić. Oto nasza spłata dla fanów Danganronpy. Nie ma powodu, żeby wam to zdradzić. Rysujemy ostateczny odcinek całą siłą. Misja, aby podekscytować wszystkich fanów! Mam nadzieję, że skończę i ponownie się spotkamy!". Kategoria:Anime